Missing Scene
by airmac
Summary: Spoilers for season 5! Chase and Cameron talk about House and Wilson. Chapter 5: Why Chase doesn't like fat people?
1. Season 5 first three episodes

_A/N: Inspired by first three episodes of season 5._

_Eventually betaed! Many, many thanks to lmbrtvll !_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House._

Chase was watching Tri Nations Rugby Cup when he heard the door unlock and his girlfriend enter. He was half way through the game and silently hoped Cameron would have other things to do before distracting him from the game. Australia was one try worth leaders, but they had to be careful with All Blacks if they didn't want any chance of winning the cup go down the drain.

"Do you know this new guy?" He heard his girlfriend ask from the kitchen. "He's around House all the time."

"Don't care." He didn't turn his eyes from the game, but made sure his voice was loud enough to carry into the kitchen.

"Is he trying to find someone else to replace Wilson?" Cameron was just vocalizing her thought and, like she expected, didn't get any answer in return.

She finished up her tasks in the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee and joined Chase on the couch. She glanced at the screen. It wasn't the first time she saw him watch this strange game, which reminded her of American football. Chase tried once to explain the rules to her but she didn't understand him. Soccer rules were much more easier to comprehend.

Cameron turned to Chase. "Why don't you visit him?" She obviously didn't share his interest in this sport. Besides, he could always watch it later.

"Who?" Chase didn't even look at her. Maybe she would get the hint and leave him alone. All he needed was 40 minutes to finish the game.

"You know who, I'm talking about." Cameron glared at him.

"No, I really don't."

"Do you know where I've been?"

"No, but I have a feeing you'll tell me anyway."

"Stop watching the game for one minute! I'm trying to talk to you." She shook her head. Men and sports...geez.

Chase let out defeated sigh and reluctantly paused the game. He recorded it earlier and was looking forward to watching it all day. He knew that there was no way he could explain to Cameron that it was a final game of the championship.

He turned towards her. "Ok, I'm listening."

"I was at Wilson's place."

"So?"

She studied him. Chase was a jealous guy and deep down she liked it. She thought he would be at least concerned about it, but he was indifferent. "Why don't you visit him?"

"Wilson? Why should I?"

"He needs to know that people care."

"He knows we care. It won't help him."

"He needs his friends! Anyone he can get!"

"I don't think _anyone _can help him. Besides, I doubt he considers me as his friend. Actually he has a friend, but he refuses to talk to him."

"He's grieving, he shouldn't be left alone." She ignored his last comment, it was supposed to be about Chase, not House.

"Alone or not, it won't change anything."

"Why are you so certain? Wouldn't you want somebody to be there if something happens to someone you love?"

For a moment Chase's heart clenched at the mere thought of anything happening to Cameron, but as always he did his best to hide it.

"I don't think, it would change anything." He was alone when his mother died, he didn't even remember anymore, whether he wanted somebody to be there with him or not.

"Is there any other reason?" At first she thought Chase didn't visit Wilson because he didn't care, but now she could see that there was more to it. "Did you talk to House?"

"I did, but he didn't mention Wilson."

"Does he care? He seems so desperate to keep Wilson, but he does nothing to stop him."

"You think so? I think, he's done more than he has ever done before. More than I thought him capable of."

"That's not enough! He doesn't feel sorry about what happened!"

"It's not his fucking fault!"

Chase never shouted at her before. Cameron was surprised. She wanted to make him apologize for yelling, but then she saw how he averted his eyes and was looking at the ground. He was sorry enough himself.

"I didn't say it was." She said softly.

"Nobody's saying it, but everybody means it. He called his friend for help, what's wrong with that?"

She didn't say anything, maybe he was right.

"He didn't know she would pick him up instead of Wilson! He didn't know she would follow him to the bus! He didn't know they would crush! If there was any chance he could take her place and die, he would! But he can't change anything! He can kill himself, but it won't bring her back. If he thought it would make Wilson happier, I'm sure he would!"

She was quiet, it was the first time Chase was expressing his feeling about what happened.

"I did that fucking surgery on his brain! Wilson was there! He should have stopped him, it was a suicide! Foreman was right when he refused to assist."

Cameron remembered Chase after the surgery. She had a feeling that if House didn't wake up Chase would quit medicine and leave.

"It doesn't make his loss less..."

"He's blaming House, Cameron. He says he doesn't, but he does!" Chase interrupted her, frustrated with her lack of understanding, "Don't you see that?! He's blaming House for what happened to Amber!"

"He has to blame somebody. It's easier to cope, like that."

"Then why doesn't he blame flu med manufacturers? The bus driver? The track driver?"

She gave him a look, it wasn't what she meant.

"Why doesn't he blame himself for not being at home when House called?

"Maybe he does. But still... he has a right to leave." Cameron softly touched Chase on the knee.

"I'm not saying he doesn't, but to say that House should have been alone on that bus... it's just not right..."

"He said that? To you?" She didn't think Wilson talked to Chase.

Chase looked down. "He said that to House." The room filled with silence.

"You told me he didn't mention Wilson."

Chase didn't answer, there was no need.

Suddenly realization hit her. House would never discuss anything that bothered him concerning Wilson to anyone. Unless... Chase was the one who was going to replace the oncologist.

"I don't want you to be his Wilson!"

"What?"

"I don't want to lose you..."

_A/N: Please review! Do you think I should continue or better leave it like that?_


	2. Birthmarks

_A/N: This conversation is continuation of the one in the previous chapter._

Cameron was well known for her caring, but she never cared about him, at least she never let him know that she did. He smiled to himself. That was something new.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing... I just think you're wrong. I'm not even his friend."

"Not yet, but I can feel it. He has something planned for you. Firing you, bowling, keeping you busy with his patients."

"Since when is firing a sign of a friendship?"

"It's not, but it is House we are talking about. You couldn't be his friend while working for him."

"And bowling?! It was once, and it was 6 months ago! And he ran away!" Chase was puzzled, he could think of House as genius pain in the ass, but never as his friend. Besides he didn't have any real friends. He was lucky to have Cameron, he simply didn't have time for anyone.

"Then why is he talking to you about Wilson?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm the only one who really thinks that it's not his fault?"

"And why are you the only one?"

He didn't know the answer.

"Look, Cameron, I don't know what's gotten into you, I suppose you spent too much time with Wilson. And I know he's not on good terms with House right now, but I'm sure they will work it out."

He moved closer to her and embraced her in his arms. She gave in to the warm feeling and leaned into him. "And there is no need to worry about me." He kissed her on top of her head.

Cameron sighed. "He's a vampire. He'll suck everything from you and leave you alone, broken and miserable, just like himself and just like Wilson is now."

Chase didn't answer, he just sighed and smiled. It felt so nice to know that somebody cared about him.

"Do you want me to cook something, maybe pizza?"

"No, watch your game. I'll do it myself."

"Really, it's ok, I can watch it later."

She smiled, got up and tossed him the remote.

She was in the kitchen when she heard a beeper. 

"Is it yours or mine?" She yelled into the other room.

"I think it's mine." Chase cursed under his breath when he read the message.

The next moment he was standing at the kitchen door. "I need to go."

"What happened? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

Chase's gaze lowered to the floor. "It's an... emergency."

"Emergency? Than it should have been my pager." She noticed his guilty look. "It's House, isn't it?"

He just nodded. In light of their current argument House paging Chase only proved her right.

"What does he want?"

"Their patient needs surgery."

"PPTH has plenty of surgeons, why you?"

"You know why. He's probably done something he shouldn't have, now he needs me to cover him."

"Doesn't it prove my point?" 

"Look, you know he's usually right. It's just that sometimes cases aren't that simple. Wouldn't you want to help?"

"No, I wouldn't." They both knew she was lying, but she didn't give him a chance to retort. "You don't know anything about what they've done already and if this poor patient dies it'll be your fault!"

"Who said, the patient is going to die?" 

"People who need emergency surgeries are not usually very healthy!"

"Cameron, what do you want me to do? Just stay at home and let her die?"

"You don't have to protect him all the time! It seems to me that it is _**you**_ who is _**not**_ over House! Wilson said that that was what ruined their friendship. He was too protective and it ended up badly for both of them."

"Sorry, I need to go." He didn't see any reason to continue their argument. And Cameron didn't even bother to see him to the door.

000

House entered the cafeteria and was surprised when he spotted Chase in the line. He walked over and joined him regardless of the other people behind Chase.

House looked down at Chase's tray. "I thought you didn't eat junk food. Is Cameron really that bad of a cook?"

Chase sighed. "I would have eaten at home but I was inconveniently paged."

"You look like shit. Sleepless night and now you still have to stay for your day shift?"

"All thanks to you, House. Any med student could have done what you asked me to do. I still didn't get why you had to call me."

"Why, because you are indispensable, _Dr. Chase_."

They reached the cash register.

House pointed to Chase. "He's paying for mine too."

"I'm not paying for you, House."

"I shouldn't have fired you."

"Too late." Chase paid for himself and went to find a free table.

He wasn't surprised when House joined him. He was surprised to see that House didn't have his tray.

"Aren't you gonna give me any biting remark?" House was disappointed to see that Chase had only one sandwich, so he couldn't steal anything.

"About?" 

"Don't pretend you don't know! About my father!"

"What should I say?"

"Something nasty, especially that it was me who didn't even give you a chance to say goodbye to your daddy."

Chase didn't make eye contact. "Maybe it was for the best."

"You weren't as positive last time we talked about it. Now you're saying, you wouldn't go even if you had a chance?" House was confused.

Chase sighed. "I really don't know, House."

"Everybody's telling me to go. I want to know. What do you think? We both had jerks as a father. The only difference is that your mother was one as well."

"House, don't!" Chase warned him.

"Aw, too sensitive? Come on, what would you do if you were me?"

"I'm not you, thank god, and I don't know."

"You're useless, unlike your girlfriend. Oh, by the way, she came to me this morning. I guess I interrupted something interesting yesterday. Some kinky stuff you're getting that poor girl into? Tsk tsk, I should have warned her about you."

Working for House for so long made Chase build up strong immunity to his rude and unnecessary remarks.

House lightened up. "She wanted to talk about you, you know.

Curiosity made Chase look up at House.

"And don't worry, she's just protecting something she thinks belongs to her."

"What did she say?" Chase was boiling up. How could she talk to House about that? House was annoying enough without it.

"She said that I'm set out to get you and eventually make you as miserable as Wilson." House paused and then added, "She just doesn't want to end up like Amber."

"You didn't kill her, House."

"I know."

Many times Chase had seen House look miserable, but every time Amber was mentioned he looked sad.

When House noticed the look on the young man's face became something akin to pity, he quickly moved to another subject. "So what about bowling tomorrow night?"

Chase chuckled. "You'll lose, there's no point."

"We could make it every week. What day does Cameron spend with her annoying friend?"

"I'm not interested."

"Mommy wouldn't let you go?"

Chase didn't answer, he took another bite. House was testing him, whether he would jump on the opportunity to spend more time with him or not.

House smiled. Chase passed the test.

"She did mention something about you being Wilson. Funny, I just realised that Foreman thinks he's me and Cameron thinks you are Wilson. Maybe you and Foreman should spend some time together?"

"Foreman hates me."

"No, he's just jealous. He's going to spend all his life here, complaining about his unlucky fate and blaming me because he's too proud to move on. He could have found plenty of jobs apart from the diagnostic department, but that would be too low for him."

Chase smiled to himself. It was the first approval of his choice from House. He finished his sandwich and drank his coffee.

House leaned forward. "Don't you feel awkward, sitting here, eating, drinking, when your ex-boss, a man you own everything you've learned, is sitting opposite and starving."

"No, I don't."

"And if I go and kill a patient, because I was too hungry to think straight."

"House, nothing you say will make me feel guilty."

House smiled. Maybe if Wilson had acted like Chase they would have been fine.

"So what shall I do about the funeral?"

"I honestly don't know. But I think whatever you do, you'll regret it later."

000

Chase quietly let himself into his apartment. He didn't want to wake Cameron up. He placed his bag on the floor and kicked off his sneakers.

Cameron appeared in the doorway.

"Have you spoken to him?"

He shook his head and went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

They settled on the couch. She moved closer to him and put his hand around her shoulders. He took a sip from his drink and then put it on the coffee table. He hold her tight with both arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry about your father."

"He's been dead for quite some time already. I'm over it." He smiled reassuringly at her, but she moved even closer to him. She took his hand in hers, massaging his fingers lightly.

"When you made that mistake with Kayla, when she died, I knew it was a minor mistake. Anyone could have made it. But still, she died and she was a mother, and I blamed you. Foreman and I... we were discussing it in the lab and he said that you deserved to be fired and I agreed with him. We didn't know... I didn't know your father had died."

Chase smiled. He run his hand through her soft hair.

"I thought I deserved to be fired as well."

She squeezed his hand as if she were afraid he would disappear if she didn't hold him tight. "I'm so glad Wilson is back."

"Me too."

"So you think House is upset about his father?"

"Look, we don't choose our parents. And whatever they do they will still be our parents."

"Did you know he wasn't his biological father?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"He ordered paternity test after he came back from the funeral."

"How the hell do you know that?" He was amazed by his girlfriend's skill to get information.

"The guy in the lab still thinks he can take me out to dinner."

"So he went to the funeral to get the DNA sample! Sneaky bastard! How the hell did he know that he wasn't his father?" Chase shook his head in disbelief. House would never stop to amuse him.

Cameron nuzzled deeper into Chase. "Have you ever wished Rowan wasn't your biological father?"

"I don't think it would have made any difference." He leaned forward to look her in the eyes. "Maybe we better move to the bedroom?" He was tired, but good sex could do wonders.

They got up. He playfully held her from behind. 

"I thought you wanted to do it in more comfortable position?"

"I do, I just think tomorrow I'll have a few words with that guy from the lab."

She laughed. She loved when he was jealous.

_A/N: Most part of this chapter was written before I watched the last episode (5.04 Birthmarks). I think now, I need to rename this story, I'm just suck at names._

_I just hope, I didn't totally ruin your expectations. Please leave a comment, they make me really happy!_

_Many, many, many thanks to lmbrtvll for great beta!  
_


	3. Joy

_A/N: I can't say, I liked the episode 5/06 Joy (except the fact that mother kept the baby. For me it is devastating to see a woman abandon her baby right after the birth). I don't know why every character has to be miserable. The only ones who managed to escape that fate recently (as well as any decent screen time) were Chase and Cameron. But I have a feeling they are going to make them miserable in the next episode._

Chase tiredly run his hand over his face and collapsed on the bench in the locker room. He saved another life, the life of the future daughter of his boss. He wouldn't be surprised if the new team called it kissing ass, he didn't really care. He was never the person people thought he was, so why change it now.

He heard the door opening and quickly busied himself opening his locker.

Then he heard so familiar thud of the cane.

"Why did you have to do it, baby-killer?! You let so many children die, yet you saved this one!"

"House, what do you want?" He replied without turning to look at his ex-boss.

"I want to know why? You were probably afraid she'd fire you, right?"

"Leave Cuddy alone, she has the right to be happy." Chase removed his bag and clothes from his locker.

"That's the point, I don't think she will be. She'll curse the day she decided to do it." House made himself comfortable on the bench, exactly where Chase was going to put his stuff.

"You don't know that." Chase moved to another bench.

"I do. You believe in God, don't you?"

"I left the seminary."

"I'm not talking about your time at the seminary. I'm talking about what you believe."

Chase didn't answer. Instead he waited for House to voice the rest of his theory.

"My point is, if God prevented Cuddy from having her own children, then maybe he had his reasons. Reasons that worthless creatures like us aren't even supposed to know."

"I wonder then what God's reason was to create someone like you."

"You are so snippy, _Dr. Chase._ I liked you better when you were working for me."

"Luckily, I'm not anymore." Chase smiled and started to change his clothes.

"Do you want to be a father?" House definitely wasn't going to leave him alone.

"I haven't thought about it."

"I bet, you have. You're just afraid Cameron isn't ready yet. Does she still cry out my name when she climaxes?"

Chase rolled his eyes and shoved all his belongings into his bag.

House followed him to the door. "So? Does she?"

"Dream on, House." Chase smiled at his ex-boss and left.

_A/N: It's short, it's really nothing, but if you tell me what you think about it, I'll be happy!_

_Betaed by lmbrtvll! Thank you very, very much!_


	4. Last Resort

_Written after I watched episode 5/09 Last Resort. _

_Many, many, many thanks to the beta-reader of this story - lmbrtvll !!!_

Chase was toying with the keys in his right hand; almost as if he were afraid to insert them into the keyhole. It wasn't too late to walk away, get back home, relax. Cameron wouldn't even try to find him today. What was he afraid of? She wasn't even at home and he would be fast asleep when she eventually got there.

He had no doubt that he made the right choice. But Cameron would never understand him. Nobody would have judged House if he refused to help in the same situation. But now Chase had to face lectures on morality from Cameron and probably even Cuddy. He wished to go home, but he had to face it sooner or later, so better get it done with.

Eventually he inserted the key, turned it and let himself into Cameron's apartment.

--- --- ---

There was never much traffic around midnight, so it took Cameron only 10 minutes to reach her home.

She flicked the lights on in the hall as she entered the apartment and was angry to see Chase's sneakers and messenger back lying on the floor. She would have to talk to him, she didn't want him to make the same mess here as the one she saw in his apartment. She was amazed that he had enough courage to come to her place after what he had done today. She took off her jacket and went inside to search for Chase.

Cameron found him sleeping on her bed. He was lying on his back, his hands outstretched, leaving almost no place for her. But it didn't matter; she was going to wake him up anyway.

She turned the lights on in attempts to wake him up. It didn't work, he was still snoring just as before. For a second she felt sorry for him. Sleep was indispensable for living after a 24-hour shift. But today Chase didn't give a damn about the lives of several people, so she had every right to deprive him of his sleep.

"Chase!"

Shouting his name wasn't enough either. She sat on the bed and started to shake his shoulder. "Wake up, Chase! We need to talk!"

Eventually he opened his eyes, but then closed them again, hiding from the bright light in the room. He buried his head in the pillow. "Damn! Cameron, what the hell happened?"

"What happened?! Nine people were held hostage in the hospital! You're working there by the way! All you have to do was help with the differential, but you just walked away!"

"Fuck! I knew it!" He got up, picked up his jeans and sweater and without uttering a word started to get dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I don't know." He put on his t-shirt and sweater and went into the hall.

Cameron wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to hear from him, but she definitely didn't want him to leave.

"You can't run away from everything all your life!"

"I'm not running away. I want to give you time to cool off and we can talk about it later."

"Cool off? You think I'll forget about it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Not just you, but everyone else will forget about it too."

"And the people who were held at gun point will forget about it too? And that guy, whose leg had been shot will forget as well?"

"What the hell do you want to hear from me? That I'm sorry, that what I did was wrong? That I'm a petty vindictive jerk?"

"I didn't say that."

She silently watched him put on his sneakers and jacket. But when he turned the doorknob and opened the door, she stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't go."

Chase turned to face her. Her desire to teach him compassion was gone from her eyes.

"Please." She took the strap of his bag and lowered it onto the floor. He didn't resist and it gave her the courage to close the door. Then she put her hands under his unbuttoned jacket and slid it down as well.

"I'm sorry." Still holding his shoulders she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

All this time Chase just watched her. He would never understand women. One minute they were ready to kill you, the next they want to make love to you.

"Did you wake me up to have sex? You could have just joined me in bed."

"You wouldn't wake up." She put her hands through his hair and gently pushed his head forward for another kiss. He wasn't moving and she had to ask. "Are you gonna just stand here?"

"You are using me... again. You're stressed and want me to help you relax."

"And what's wrong with that? As if you don't want the same thing?"

She couldn't hide her disappointment when she added. "Of course we can do it later if you don't want to now."

It made Chase smile. Unexpectedly he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

She playfully made attempts to struggle but he held her tight. He quickly got rid of his sweater and took off her top as well.

She kept giggling while he squeezed her breast, still enveloped in the black bra.

"I can take you hostage tonight." Chase said, while staring at her firm breasts.

"What are your demands, Dr. Chase?" She asked playfully.

"Full surrender, Dr. Cameron!" He leaned forward, holding her head with both hands and started to kiss her. His tongue was moving inside of her mouth making his way along her teeth, gums, tongue, like an explorer looking for the magical spot to make her cry out with pleasure. He left her swollen lips only to make his way down to her neck and shoulders.

Cameron could feel him tenderly touching her with his lips, tongue, and teeth. She cried out from shock when she felt him bite her.

"Chase! Are you crazy?!" She pushed him away to see the damage. In the next couple of days she would have to wear his teeth marks on her shoulder.

"Why did you do it?"

He didn't answer, instead he was looking at her with desire in his eyes. "I want you. Right now."

"Me too, but why did you have to bite me? How am I going to change in the locker room?"

"Tell them I did it, I don't care."

"House is going to make fun of us for a month!"

"Please don't mention House or I'm going to lose any desire to make love to you."

He didn't let her say anything and resumed kissing her all the way down her body.

He hesitated when he reached her navel and asked,

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I want to tie you up." Chase wasn't sure what exactly possessed him to say it, but he wasn't going to analyze it. Maybe hostage situations affected him no less than Cameron. But he needed much more than just simple sex to make him relax.

"Tie me up?" Cameron couldn't understand what exactly he meant. "You weren't joking when you said that you wanted to take me hostage."

He wished she would just say "yes", without any questions, but he owed her an explanation.

"I want to show you... How it feels to completely depend on another person. To trust him so much that you give him complete power over you. But I promise, you'll get... pleasure." The last word he said with a grin on his face.

"But why do you have to tie me for it?" She already knew the answer to her question.

Instead of answering her, Chase asked again, "Do you trust me?"

Cameron was surprised how step by step Chase pushed her deeper and deeper into the relationship with him. First it was just sex. Then she, like a trained dog, was waiting for his words on Tuesdays. Yes, she came to him, when he was fired, but he played a huge role in her decision. After that he patiently waited for her to let him into her life. When she didn't, he made her do it with her own hands. And now he was demanding her to trust him completely, to surrender to him, promising to give her pleasure. The pleasure only he could give her. She was coming back to him over and over for it.

Cameron nodded and whispered "yes".

_A/N: There is a second part of this chapter with the sex scene, but I'm not going to post it here. Not because I'm embarrassed with the slight BDSM stuff that I've written - it was in Chase's past and besides I have already posted the full version on Russian fan site, but because of my English. The knowledge of the language has to be pretty high to be able to write something like that, so I'm afraid that it will be hard to read, especially for the native speakers. _

_If anybody is still interested to read it, please let me know and I'll post it on my lj._

_Please, please, please comment, it will mean a LOT to me!  
_


	5. Joy to the World

_A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write something like that, but if didn't post it now, I would post it never.  
_

_Takes place in the middle of 5/11 Joy to the World_

_Many, many, many thanks to the beta-reader of this story - lmbrtvll !!!_

Chase and Cameron were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. Chase was picking at his salad, while Cameron stuffed several french fries into her mouth. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

Chase didn't miss her grin. "What?"

"Nothing," Cameron said almost giggling now.

"What's so funny?" Chase sounded annoyed.

She shook her head and tried not to choke on her fries.

When she eventually swallowed the last bite, Chase asked, "Tell me."

"I just think you eat funny."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know...like a teenage girl, who desperately wants to be like Kate Moss."

"So. What's wrong with that? Or maybe you just like fat guys? You should have told me."

Cameron finished her last fry and drank her coke.

"I'm surprised you went that far to get the truth out of those young spoiled brats.""

"Why shouldn't I? They were mocking at her. I wanted to teach them a lesson."

"I thought you hated fat people. And you would think she deserved it."

"I don't hate them. I feel sorry for them. They're miserable and they can't help it."

"You know way too much about fat people." Cameron said suspiciously.

"I used to be... kind of chubby... when I was a kid." Chase was unsure about revealing this information.

"Hard to believe really." She thought for a moment. "I haven't seen a single picture of you when you were a kid. Do you have any?"

Chase looked surprised. "Of course I do. You've just never asked."

"Well, I'm asking you now. Did kids bully you? Cameron seemed to understand where Chase's concern for Natalie came from.

"No... I mean... yes." Chase resumed torturing his salad, obviously uneasy with that subject.

House's training kicked in and Cameron found Chase's behavior interesting.

"I suppose it wasn't all about you being chubby, was it?"

Chase was silent.

"What else? Why were they picking on you?"

Chase seemed to be quite an average guy. She would never have thought that he had had a hard time in school.

"Doesn't really matter. I'm over it." Chase never liked to discuss his past, even with Cameron.

"Strange. You're a nice looking, from a respectful family. I bet you were a stud in some high-class private school. Why?"

"Cameron, just leave it, okay?"

"Are you ashamed? Why can't you tell me?"

Chase looked at her. She spent too much time with House to be able to leave some things alone.

He couldn't explain to her that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't fulfill his father's expectations. Eventually this made him so insecure, he isolated himself out of fear of being abandoned. Four years of House's abuse and now he was able to stand up for himself again.

"I told you I'm over it. Besides, things like that make you stronger. I wouldn't have survived four years with House if I had no previous experience with jerks like him."

"House was doing it on purpose, he wanted to make you a better doctor. These kids are doing it just to humiliate, to show their superiority."

"Then why were you doing it?"

She didn't expect that question.

"Doing what?"

"You and Foreman weren't the most supportive colleagues in the world."

Sometimes she hoped that he didn't remember how bitchy she was towards him. Because if he did, then she would have to apologize, and that was something she did not want to do.

"And what about you? You weren't much better." Cameron thought that attack was right now the best defense. "Besides when we were arguing it was better for the differential."

"And you think now we won't be able to participate in the differential?" Chase asked.

He was right. They could nail the right diagnose without insulting each other.

"Whatever I or Foreman or even House said to you... you never seemed to care."

Chase didn't answer.

"But you did, didn't you?" She took his hand and barely above a whisper sighed, "I'm sorry, if I..."

She stopped herself. She couldn't find the right words. But that was more than enough for him.

"Me too." Chase smiled and gently kissed her hand.

_A/N: I would like to thank __Juliabohemian__ very much for her advice to write in Russian. New community was found recently and there are not many stories about Chase and Cameron on Russian fandom, so fics about them are in a great demand._

_I hope I'll have enough will power to finish my other story, but apart from that I'm going to stop writing in English, unless you like what I've written so far and would like me to continue. Please let me know through the review or PM._

_Thank you very, very much for reading!_


End file.
